Can You Love Again
by Musiclover150
Summary: They have both lost the people they've loved the most. Ally lost Austin and now has his son Austin Moon Jr, Ross lost Laura Marano his girlfriend that he loved. Both of them don't think they'll ever ever fall in love again but with in time will that change? Could they love again or will they always live in the past? First Fanfic please don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Austin and Ally, Ross Lynch or R5

Ally's P.O.V

I was writing in my songbook at Sonic Boom when I saw Austin pass by. But that can't be Austin left almost a year ago he still visits me time to time. Without a second thought I ran after him.

Nobody's P.O.V

Ally yelled after "Austin" to wait up. When Ally caught up with him she hugged from behind and said Austin your back don't you ever go away again! He laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. I'm not Austin I'm Ross. Who are you? Oh I'm sorry it's just you look exactly like my friend Austin. I'm Ally are you new around town? Uh yeah and one question. Cool since your new around town consider yourself lucky because you have a new friend. So what's your question? Why aren't you freaking out I'm Ross Lynch? Uh I'm not freaking out because I've never heard of you. Really you've never heard of me? Nope never. So you've never heard of Ross from R5? Oh now that you mention R5 I have heard of you. Austin loved your guy's music. Cool so not to sound weird but since we're friends now can I see your place? Yeah come on. *grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers while leading him to Sonic Boom.

Ross's P.O.V

Wow when Ally grabbed my hand I felt sparks but I couldn't have at least not after what happened last time. But even if I didn't feel sparks I still want to know. Where is Austin?


	2. Where is Austin?

Nobody's P.O.V

Here it is! Wow! This is your place? Well sorta, it's my music store Sonic Boom. It's amazing *mumbles just like you*. Ross then grabs two corndogs and starts playing the drums. Ally starts laughing remembering when Austin did that when they first met while she locks up the store. *Ross comes up behind her* Boo! Ahh, Ross you scared me! Sorry Ally, I didn't mean to sorry. Ross its okay it was just a joke now come on. *grabs his hand and drags him to the practice room* Wow this is amazing! Thanks Austin designed it. Wow, this Austin where is he exactly? Oh um he's dead. Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't know. It's okay he died almost a year ago. Well I bet he was a great guy. Yeah he was. So was he your best friend or something? He was my best friend, partner and many other things. What are those other things? Uh they're not important. Ally I want to know more. We're friends now you can trust me. Ok, Austin was also my first boyfriend, kiss, first and I know this going to sound crazy. * Talks a lot more* Ally come on I bet it's not that crazy besides I'm Ross, I've got four sibling's got nothings too crazy for me. Ok so I'm um I had my first child with Austin. Wow! Uh yeah. That's amazing! It's amazing that I'm an 18 teen year old mother? Uh yeah I always wanted to have a friend that was a teen mom you know to support her and I mean this way you'll always have a piece of Austin with you. Your right Ross it is amazing that I'm a teen mom. Yeah I know I'm always right. Wow cocky much? Hey! *shoves her slightly* Ha ha! So where's the baby? Oh he's in here. * Opens storage room door and grabs the baby out of his crib* Aw, he's so cute! Yeah, do you want to hold him? Can I? Yeah. *hands Ross the baby* Oh hey there baby. What's his name? His name is Austin Moon Jr. Aw that names amazing. Hey can you watch him for a little bit? Yeah, No prob. Great, thanks. *Walks out of the room* Hey there Austin I'm Ross but you can call me daddy Ross. I know I'm not your daddy but I'll always be there for you and your mommy. Anyway I never got to meet your daddy but I bet he was a great guy. * Ally comes back in* Hey thanks for watching him. Hey no need to thank me it was a piece of cake. So Ross, how long are you staying in Miami? Um I think about 6 month's maybe more depends on my band schedule and movie schedule. Oh so um do you want to go with me somewhere next week? Yeah, I'd love to. Cool! So where are we going to go? Um since next week will be an official year since Austin died there's going to be a concert where fans, friends and family will perform Austin's songs and say speeches about him. Wow! That sounds awesome. Yeah. Wait, I have an idea. What? What if Austin got to perform? I bet he'd love that but he can only visit me and Austin Jr. No, I mean I look exactly Austin and I also sound like him. So what if I dressed up as Austin and sang his songs? Hey that's a great idea Ross. I know need to thank me. Really? No, I'm starving go buy me some dinner. Yeah, that's what I thought. How about you come over to my place to eat? You really think your parents will be okay with you bringing an unexpected guest for dinner. Uh my parent will be ok with it because they're dead. Oh god Ally I'm so sorry. Its ok my mom died when I was really little so I really don't remember her much. Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Yeah and my dad died when I was pregnant, he was so happy when he found out I was having a boy. Wow, I thought dads were supposed to be upset when they found out their teen daughter was pregnant? He was upset at first but then he was happy and got me an apartment for me and the baby with a guest room for when he visited but then a month later he died of cancer so I got to keep Sonic Boom. Why can't there be a cure for cancer? Don't we all wish that now come on I don't want you to starve to death. *grabs Austin Jr from Ross's hands and intertwines her fingers with Ross's*


	3. Messing Around

**Me: Hey ''there guys today we have a special guest with some exciting new.**

**Austin: Hey guys so I wanted to tell you guys that I will be appearing in a chapter soon and someone new will be mentioned and might even appear too.**

**Me: That's awesome! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and read the last chapter. Now, Austin will you please do the honors. **

**Austin: Sure, MusicLover150 does not own Austin and Ally or Ross Lynch now on with the story!**

**Ross's P.O.V**

_Ally lead me to her apartment, it took us five minutes to get there and when we finally arrived Ally made a dramatic pause and then opens the door._ Wow this is your place I say in awe. Yeah Ally replies. So where's the kitchen I ask? I knew you were going to ask that Ally says while she grabs my arm and leads me to the kitchen. Hey I might be eight teen but that doesn't mean I don't have the hunger of a six teen year old boy I say. Ok, whatever you say Ross Ally says. So is there anything I can help you with I ask her? Uh yeah can you please put Austin in his high chair she asks me? Sure, but on one condition? What's the condition Ally asks? You have to tell me what we're having I say. Well I know its seven o'clock at night but we're going to have chocolate chip pancakes Ally says. _I then say this like little kid _Ooh pancakes I love pancakes! Please give me Austin Jr now._ I then hold out my arms for her to give me him._ _Ally laughs at my enthusiasm for pancakes and hands me Austin Jr. I then put Austin his high chair while Ally gets the stuff to make pancakes. I then lean down and tell Austin Jr this _Watch this Austin your mommy's going to have some fun. _I then walk up to Ally and throw some flour at her._ Ross what was that for she asks?_ I don't reply I just throw more flour at her. _Oh, it's on Lynch Ally says as she throws some chocolate chips at me._ We continue to throw ingredients at each other. Austin's laughing and clapping his little three month old hands. We then run out of ingredients to throw at each other. _Oh crap I don't have ingredients left over Ally says. Haha you don't have any ingredients left over I say like a little kid. You do know that without the ingredients I can't make the pancakes Ally asks me? _I shut up the second I hear her say this. _Now go clean your face and wash your hands Ally tells me to do. Ok I say._ I then grab Austin and run to the bathroom. Ally was yelling behind me_ Ross give me back my baby she yelled._ I had then reached the bathroom and had found something to make it a little hard for her to get in. I then took off everything that I was wearing and also took everything off Austin Jr except his diaper and jumped into the shower._

**Ally's P.O.V**

_It took me a while to open the bathroom door but I did eventually. I then saw all of Ross's clothes on the ground. Oh who cares if I see him butt-naked. I then open the shower curtain to reveal Ross and Austin Jr. _Well, look who finally showed up Austin Ross told my baby. Ross, I'm not up for joked now give me my baby I tell him while reaching out to grab the baby. Wow, not so fast there's a condition Ross says What's the condition I ask? We're going to all take a picture Ross says. Fine, but you better not post it on Twitter. Do you even know me; I have to post this picture on twitter Ross says. Fine, but at least put your boxers on I tell him. Fine he says in an annoyed tone._ He then gets out to put on his boxers. Wait how is Ross's phone going to work if the showers on? He then comes back in with his spider man boxers on. I start laughing when I see his boxers. _Stop laughing or you won't get the baby back Ross says. Alright. But how are you going to take the picture if the showers on I ask him? Your phone gets dumped into water by your siblings and friend six times you learn to get water-proof Ross says. But there's only Ricker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky and Ryland, who was the sixth I ask? It was me, I was going to the bathroom and it fell into the toilet alright Ross says ._I then start cracking up. _Ally do you want your baby back or not Ross says. Of Corse I want my baby back I tell him. Then can we take the picture already Ross says? Ok I say. _I then smile while Ross puts his arm around me his other arm is holing Austin Jr. He then takes the picture and hands me back Austin Jr. He then turns the shower off and is about to put back on his clothes but I stop him._ Not so fast you are not going to put those clothes on I tell him. Why, do you want me to eat in my boxers Ross asks with a smirk on his face? Hell no but I don't want you half naked on my furniture I tell him. Well then why don't you let me put my clothes back on Ross asks with a confused look on his face? Wait here I demand _I then go into the guest room which has all of Austin's stuff in it. I grab a pair of Austin's clothes and run back to the bathroom carefully because I'm holding two important things my baby and the love of my life's clothes._ Here put these on but be very careful I tell Ross while I give him Austin's clothes. Are these Austin's clothes Ross asks? Yes, so be super careful with them I answer. Don't worry I'll be careful he tells me. _He then puts on the clothes and we walk back to the kitchen. _So what are we going to eat Ross asks? Well I don't feel like cooking because I think that will start another food fight so how about pizza I say. Sure I love pizza Ross says. What food don't you love I ask him? Um, I don't know he answers. So you'd eat anything people gave you I ask? Yeah, except eyeballs he says. EW, who would eat eyeballs I say totally grossed out? I don't know, but I do hear some people do he says. Ok can we stop talking about eyeballs before I throw up I say? _That makes Ross chuckle._ Ok, so what topping are we getting Ross asks? Um I don't know I say. Ooh how about pineapple Ross says really excited! Ok, pineapple it is I say with a chuckle. _I then hand Austin Jr to Ross and grab my cellphone and call the pizza place._ _I then sit down on the couch with Ross and Austin Jr, Ross then puts his arm around my shoulders while he puts his mouth on Austin Jr's stomach and makes raspberry noises. I laugh, I wish I could say that this was my family, except instead of Ross it would be Austin. Oh my Austin how I miss him so much, I wish that he could be here right now kissing me but that's just a wish that will never come true. I then hear the doorbell ring; I get up from the couch, grab the money and then open the door._ Hi I say. Hi I have a pineapple pizza, that'll be ten dollars a girl that I'm guessing is about seven teen says. Here you go, keep the change I say. Thanks, that's a cute family you got there she tells me. Thanks I tell her while I wave good bye. _I then walk into the kitchen with Ross hot on my steps and put the pizza on the kitchen table. Ross then puts Austin Jr in his high chair while I set the plates and grab some cokes. The minute I set everything up Ross sits down and starts digging in. I laugh while I get my own slice of pizza and Austin Jr's baby food. We eat in silence. When we finish our food Ross gets up. _Well Ally, thanks for dinner I better be going Ross thanks me an then pulls me into a hug. Ross, its ten o'clock at night I'm not going to let you leave your staying over I tell him. But, I don't to cause any trouble he tells me. Ross, you'll cause problems if you don't stay the night I tell him. Ok, fine but only because you asked he says. So where's my room he asks? Follow me I tell him while I grab his hand and lead him to the guest room. Wow, this room is amazing he says. Yeah, all the stuff use to be in Austin's room at his parent's house I say. Why isn't it there anymore Ross asks? His parents wanted to use his room for a study room so they gave me all his stuff I tell him. Wow, aren't those awesome parents Ross says sarcastically. Yes they are the best parents ever, well my room's across the hall if you need anything I tell him. Kay, night Ross says with a yawn. Night I say back.

**(A/N) I know that this chapter wasn't so good but I really didn't know what to write. Anyway I'd like to thank all my reviewers and readers. Since it took a while for me to upload and this isn't so good I'm going to tell you guys a little for the next chapter. Well, let's say Ross has a secret that we'll soon find out when he tells Ally and there also will be some appearances that you'll love.**


	4. Ross's past girlfriend

**(A/N) Hey guys, so in the last chapter Ross said that he'd eat anything but eyeballs well that's actually true in an interview with Bop magazine Ross told them he'd eat any food but eye balls. I also think your guys are probably going to be surprised with this chapter. I also would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter and my one-shots and I'm also super sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time also this chapter will be a part 2 or 3 chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally because if I did then there would be more episodes in season one.**

**Ross's P.O.V**

_I was sleeping when I hear someone calling my name. _Ross it yelled! What, who are you I asked?! Ross it yelled again! _I then saw a girl appear in front of me. _Laura is that you I asked!? Yes, it's me Laura told me while she got a little closer. Oh my god it's you I said while I ran up to her and grabbed her and spun her around. _Laura laughed while I spun her. I finally put her down but I was still hugging her tightly._ You know if I wasn't already dead you'd probably be killing me Laura said with a smile. Oh sorry, so what are you doing here I asked her? Ross I want you to tell Ally about me. She's been amazing with you and she deserves to know Laura told me. Yeah, she does deserve to know I agreeed. Ross, I want you to move on Laura told me with a serious look. Laura, I can't do that I love you I tell her. Ross, your eight teen your still young and you need a girlfriend Laura said. NO, I can't move on why can't you except that, you broke my heart and that's not going to happen again I yelled at her! I said I was sorry she yelled back! Yeah, well you still did what you did and you can't take it back I yelled at her! Well then why'd you take me back even after what I did She yelled at me! Because I loved and still love you I yelled at her! _She then went quiet after I told her that._ Ross, I'm sorry I know it's still hard for you and everything she apoligized. No, Laura I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, I get it you want me to be happy and maybe I will fall for someone in the future but right now I'm still not ready I apolgized. _We then hugged for a while. _Go Laura told me. Where I asked? _Laura then started laughing, god how I missed that laugh._ Go tell Ally she told me. Oh, ok I told her. Bye Ross Laura said as she hugged me one more time. Wait I called out! What she yelled? Will I ever see you again I called out! Possibly in the future she yelled back! Bye Laura I yelled!_ She then waved goodbye. I know what to do now._

**Ally's P.O.V**

_My head hadn't even touched the pillow but I was already asleep. _Ally someone yelled? Who said that I yelled back? _*someone then covers my eyeswith their hands* _Guess who then the voice says? Austin I yell with happiness! Man, Ally how are you so good at this game he says? *_I roll my eyes and then wrap my arms around his kneck while he wraps his arms around my waist* _So, I see you have a new friend Austin says. Yeah, Ross is great I say. Well that's nice to hear and he's SO cute Austin says. * I laugh at him* What, he is Austin says? Your only saying that because he looks exactly like you I tell him. Pft no I'm just saying that because he'd be the perfect guy for you Austin says. No he's not you are I tell him. Yeah, but I'm dead Austin says. I don't care I tell him. Ok well how's Austin Jr doing Austin asks? He's doing great he really likes Ross I tell him. That's awesome Austin says! Can we kiss now I ask? Nope Austin says and then runs away. Austin come back here I yell as I chase him! _He then grabbed my waist and spun me around while I then put me down and kissed me I of corse kissed back. When we finally stopped kissing he told me this _Ally I love you with all my heat but I think you should move on. Wh-what, Austin how can you say that esspically right after you kissed me I say my voice cracking with every word? Look, Ally I'm dead you can't have a future with me yes I know we have an amazing son together but I think you deserve more I want you to have more kids and get a husband that you'll spend your whole life with Austin tells me._ Aw he's so sweet, but I just can't future my life with anyone. _ Aw, Austin's that so sweet that you care but I just don't think I can do that I just can't imiagine my life with anyone I mean I just love you and only you I tell him. Please can you at least try because if you do you'll make me happy Austin says as he gives me a puppy dog face. _I laugh at his puppy dog face man that face can make you do anything he wants. _Oh alright but don't think that I'll just fall in love with someone so quik this is gonna take a LONG time I tell him. Oh trust me it won't take that long and he's closer then he seems he tells me with a wink. What does that mean I ask? _He winks at me and gives me a hug before he runs off. _Wait, Austin what does that mean I yell!? You'll see, love you he yells back! Ok, um love you too I yell back with a confused look on my face! _I then hear him laugh, hm I wonder what he meant oh well whatever it probably not important. _ALLY Ross yells as he runs into my room! Ahh, what do you want Ross I yell back!? I need to tell you something Ross says? Well this better be good because you just woke me up I say. It is, well lets say I haven't told you something I should of told you right since you told me about Austin he tells me. _I am starting to get curious and sit up, man am I happy I'm not wearing just a tank top and my underwear today. _What is that I ask? I've been through what you went through he tells me as he sits on the edge of my bed. What do you mean I ask? My um girlfriend died too Ross said with a tear falling down his cheek. _I then quikly go and hug him and wipe his tear away he hugs me back. _Ross I'm sorry about your loss and if you ever need someone to talk about just ring me or tell me I told him. Ok, well I need to tell you more he told me as he pulled away from the hug and wiped off some of his tears. Ok I said.

**Ross's P.O.V**

_Here it goes I'm about to tell Ally everything about me and Laura this is acually pretty weird since I've never told anyone about this not even my family or/and co-stars/friends. _Ok it all started at Raini Rodrigez's birthday party I start telling Ally.

***Flash back***

We were all roller skating when I saw Laura falling on her butt everytime she let go of the railing. Zendaya from Shake it up kept laughing at her and calling her mean names while the other girls laughed along with her.

"I'm going to go help Laura out I told Calum."

" Yeah she seems likes she's in trouble Calum said."

I skated over to Laura and pushed the other girls away I said them to fuck off and leave her alone. Lets just say they weren't happy when I said that to them. "Oh you think your so full of swag don't you Ross because a whole bunch of girls are in love with you and just because your cd sold #1 on itunes the day it came out well your not and you really shouldn't waste your time with Laura she might look like a good toy for you to play around with but she's not she's just a little loser who nobody likes and you shouldn't get her little stuipd hopes so high because we all know you just want to play around with her Zendaya says." "_When I saw Laura look down when Zendaya said that I got so mad that I just started seeing red and rolled my hands into fist. I can't believe Zendaya I wish I could hurt her so bad but sadly I can't since she's a girl and I'm a guy so if I hurt her it would be the end of me and a happy life, instead I yelled this at her." _You know what Zendaya you'll never know what happiness is like and you know what I don't see Laura as a toy you know why because I love her and I want to be her boyfriend so bad, I'm litterally dying because I don't get to have her in my arms and feel her lips against mine! Also guess what your just a little snobby bitch who's not happy and since your not happy you don't want anyone else to be who'll never know what love is like because nobody loves you!"

"_When I yelled that everybody at the party stared at me weirdly, Laura looked at me with a look that I couldn't understand on her face, while Zendaya's face was red from embarresment and anger. I couldn't believe I just said that I'm never rude to people even when they make me furious I guess I couldn't help myself I mean she was rude to the person I love more then anything." _

"Yeah sure whatever I'm perfectly happy plus I'm super hot and every guy wants me Zendaya said while she flipped her hair anyway I'm leaving you two losers alone, see ya she said as she left." "_I rolled my eyes and helped Laura up not letting go of her hands. She looked down at me and then at our hand then back at me.". "_What I asked her as I laughed?" "Do you really love me she asked me with the cutest look on her little innocent face?" "Laura of corse I love you I mean look at you your sweet and you have the most adorable face I've ever seen you have no idea how much I love you I told her." "_She smiled at me and said _I love you too and I want to be with you more then anything in this world she said." _" I smiled spun her and did what I never thought I'd ever do in my life I kissed her and guess what she actually kissed me back it was no like no ever kiss I ever had in my life it was just amazin it left me speechless."_

_*_**End of flash back***

**No one's P.O.V**

Just as Ross finished telling Ally how he got together with Laura he had a tear rolling down his cheek Ally wiped it away with her thumb she was really toched that he was telling her about Laura and she felt like she tell him more about Austin like the way he died Ally never liked talking or even thinking about how Austin died but she knew she wanted to tell Ross about it.

**(A/N) ****Hey guys I'm SUPER sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but I promise it won't happen again also guess who got the A&A soundtrack?! Also please review me your thoughts about the chapter, sound track and if you've read the slides too Couples and Careers!**


	5. Ross's past girlfriend part 2

**Warning: Laura is not going to the nicest thing to Ross in this chapter and I'm SO sorry that I wrote that but it's just I felt like there should be something to them breaking up before she died. Now please don't hate me for writing that because I swear I don't think Laura is anything like this or would do anything like this either. I'm actually a bigger Laura Marano fan than I am a Ross fan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A, Ross, R5 and Laura**

**Ross's P.O.V**

"_I can't believe I just told Ally about when I and Laura started dating I've never talked to anyone about that! Wow she must be special if I just told her something that I always hate to talk about and you know what's weird I want to tell her the whole story even what I hated Laura for a long time and by the way Ally looks she wants to tell me something too. I wonder if it's about Austin."_

**Ally's P.O.V**

"_I have been wanting to tell someone the story of how Austin died but it just sits there on my chest burning me. It's not just that I don't like talking or even thinking about it it's also because I have no one to talk to besides baby Austin after Austin died Trish and Dez pretty much dumped me and just focused on their relationship they also have other friends who aren't boring and too protective as they same I am. I need to tell him he's different from everybody else and even though I barely met him today I trust him."_

**No One's P.O.V**

"Ross Ally started saying but Ross cut her off." "I'm still not done Ally I want to tell you the whole story not just how when I finally got together with her please just let me talk about this I know it's depressing but I want to tell you this because I trust you more than anyone with this Ross said" _Ally looked at him and nodded she was touched that he trusted her." "_Thank you Ross said and with that he started telling her about the day he found out what his girlfriend had done that broke his heart in to a million pieces."

***Flash back***

"_Ross had just finished up recording some new songs with his band R5 and was so excited because it was almost time for him to go and spend time with his little sweetie pie as he liked to call Laura." _

"Well don't you look happy to go leave me and the rest of your family" Riker said while pointing to the huge smile on Ross's face."

"Yeah I wonder what he's going to do hmm does anyone else know what he's going to do Rydel said in a sarcastic tone."

"Ooh I know he's going to and do this with Laura Rocky said while he pretended to make out with himself!"

"_The band laughed at him and started playing along by making moaning sounds and saying stuff like Oh Ross."_

"Stop it Ross said with a deep red blush forming all over his face!"

"Ooh look he's blushing aww Riker said as he pinched Ross's cheeks."

"Aww that's so adorable, he's definitely in love with this girl and I mean HARD Rydel said and just as she said it was time to leave."

"See ya at home later Ross said as he grabbed his jacket as he ran out the door and into his car."

_He was stuck in traffic but he didn't care because he knew that in a couple of minutes he'd be holding his little sweetie pie in his arms plus he was listening to a song that he had never heard of on the radio it was definitely catchy and very upbeat" _

"I ain't no fake Houdini I'll put a spell on you I'm something like a genie girl I'll make your wish come true Ross sang along to the song."

"_The song had just finished when Ross finally got out of the traffic jam and started driving towards Laura's house another song by the same artist came up when Ross noticed he turned up the volume and stated singing along loudly." _

"I can get'cha heart beat beat beat beat beatin' like that Ross sang along with a huge smile on his face as he entered Laura's house."

"_When he made his way upstairs to Laura's room he stood there shocked he couldn't believe what he was seeing, tears started filling his eyes his huge smile was now far from his face but he stood there starring at his girlfriend who was half-naked with another guy in bed." _

"HOW COULD YOU he screamed at her finally out of shock?!"

"R-Ross it's uh not what it looks like Laura said."

"OH SO YOUR NOT IN BED WITH ANOTHER GUY, NO YOU KNOW WHAT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER he yelled at her as he made his way back downstairs by now the tears that where in his eyes where now flowing down his cheeks."

"_And with that Ross left Laura's house and went back to his house he stormed in mad tears flowing all over his face when his family saw him they where all confused."_

"Uh Ross honey what's wrong, did something happen his mom asked him?"

"Laura that's what happened she-she before he could even finish the sentence Ross broke down crying and he ran up to his room locking the door"

"I wonder what she did to my poor baby Ross's mom Stormy said."

"I don't know but whatever it did it has something to do with Laura and she will pay for hurting my baby brother Rydel said clenching her hands into fists."

"I'll go talk to him Riker said as he went upstairs and knocked on Ross's bedroom door, Ross open up!"

"_Ross didn't open the door in fact for the next month he just laid in bed sobbing the only time he'd come out of bed was to go to the bathroom or when everyone was out he would get up and get his laptop where he had all of his memories with Laura while he listened to sad songs. The only time he didn't hear a sad song was when his siblings would come to his room and sing him songs they wrote or covers of new songs. His family still didn't know what happened with him and Laura but they never asked him about it they'd just try and help him get over her."_

"_A couple of months past and Ross had finally come back out and had started working on his album with R5 right away but Ross wasn't the same he'd still be depressed he never had a smile on his face anymore his family would do everything just to get to see a chuckle or smile on his face but the closest they would get was the one in his picture or on his interviews where he'd be forced to pretend he was happy and loved life. One day he was on tour with his family when he finally heard the singer that he heard when he was on his way to Laura's house this time it was a different song it was a duet with a girl. Wow that girl's voice left him speechless it was amazing it was even better than Laura's or anyone else's he had ever heard. This girl in the radio had the voice of an angel and the voice of the girl of his dreams."_

"Yeah I'm caught in between where I'm going and where I've been but I know there's no turning back yeah it's like I'm balanced on the edge it's like I'm hanging by a thread but I'm still gonna push ahead so I tell myself yeah I tell myself Don't Look Down, Down, Down, Down Ross sang along smiling as his relatives entered the tour bus."

"_They looked at each other shocked they couldn't believe their eyes Ross was smiling he hadn't smiled in a very long time they just stood there for what seemed hours with their mouths wide open finally Rocky spoke up."_

"NO WAY YOUR SMILING Rocky yelled excitedly!"

"Yeah I guess I am Ross said as he laughed."

"No way you just laughed that's so awesome Riker said!"

"I don't believe my eyes my baby brother just laughed and smiled Rydel said as she pinched Ross's cheeks!"

"Uh yeah wow you guys really wanted me to smile and Rydel you know that I hate it when you pinch my cheeks he said as he removed Rydel's hands from his cheeks."

_Months had passed and Ross was doing much better, R5 had their last tour spot that night and then their world tour would be over. Their last spot was Los Angeles, but nobody was expecting what was going to happen that night. The band had just finished performing their hit song What Do I Have to Do? And where preparing to sing another song when…._

I do not own the song Illusion

I do not the song Heart Beat

I do not own the song Don't Look Down

I do not own the song What Do I Have to Do?

I would like to thank all the people that are and have been reading my fan-fic it really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying it and like it. Again I'm so sorry that I made Laura like this please don't hate me for it!


	6. The End of His Past Love

**(A/N) Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but you know school and I've had quite some writers block also this would have been up faster but it got erased so I had to freakin rewrite it but hey I'm back now! Well I think you all know this but I do not own Austin & Ally, R5, Ross Lynch and that little guest who I think you guys know who I'm talking about now so I'll shut up, now on with the story!**

*Still in Flashback*

"What are you doing here?! "Rydel yelled the first one to say something, the rest of R5 was still in shock.

"Yeah why don't you just scoot your booty out of here, you're not welcome here." Riker said.

"Look I don't have a clue what you did but you hurt my brother and I don't care that you made really good cookies for my birthday last year you hurt him so that hurt all of us so please just get out of here and our lives." Rocky said.

"Look I don't care if you harass to kill me and my family I didn't come here to talk to you guys I came here to talk to Ross and unless he tells me to go than I'll scoot my booty out of here and your lives than I will make you all happy and do that." Laura told them as she looked down at her hands.

_Ross still stood there in shock he didn't know what to do this was the girl he had loved but did he still love her? She had cheated on him causing his heart to break into a million little pieces. How come she had to come back into his life when he was finally happy and returning to his old self, why didn't she come when he was miserable and wanted to just crawl inside a whole and die since he didn't have her? What was he going to tell her? Would he get back together with her even with his family's disapproval? Now was the time to make his decision…_

Ross than took a deep breath than said "Laura I loved you but you hurt me so much, and now when I'm finally happy again you just finally come back and are all like oh let's get back together! I've changed Laura that day you broke my heart I swore that I would never ever let anyone do that to me again and that I wouldn't do the same. You changed me."

"I know, I know that what I did was horrible but cut me a break, ok! You're making it seem like this was all my fault!" Laura told Ross.

"Oh she did not just go there, look bitch whatever you did wasn't my brother's fault! It was all your fault!" Rydel said as she made her way trying to hit Laura.

Riker held her back and said "Ross if you need anything we'll be right around the hall trying to calm

Rydel."

_The rest of the band left trying to help Riker stop Rydel from going all lion king mode._

Ross glared at Laura as he said "Oh so you cheating is suddenly all my fault! I was a good boyfriend, I was there for you when you were sick, and I always made time for you even when I was super busy! I'd still go see you every day and if it was I'd call, video chat and text you! So don't you dare blame any of this freaking thing on me this was all you!"

"Oh whatever you always called other girls pretty and crap like that!" Laura answered back.

"Yeah because she's my sister! Oh my god Ross Lynch called his sister pretty that such a huge crime! And if I ever did call a girl pretty it was nothing compared to what you did! You evil gutless rat!" Ross yelled at her.

"Ok so maybe what you did wasn't horrible and this is all my fault but Ross please I'm so sorry I regret it with all my heart! I think about you all the time cheating on you was the biggest mistake of my life and if you ever could give me a second chance I swear I would never ever do anything to hurt you again I'd be the best girlfriend ever, please forgive me." Laura apologized.

"I don't know Laura I mean I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Ross told her.

"I understand but is there any way I could make you trust in me again?" Laura asked him tears prickling her eyes.

"I don't know but maybe you can think of something because right now I have to go back onstage and perform." Ross said as he waved good bye and was about to turn around the corner to go perform.

"Wait I think I thought of something!" Laura said eagerly.

"I highly doubt you thought of something this quick and if you did than I'm pretty impressed that you thought of something so fast." Ross told her.

"Oh well prepared to be impressed tonight my house after the concert." Laura told him as she pulled him back.

"Tonight I can't I already had plans with my fans and family but thanks for the offer." Ross replied with a smirk on his face.

"Ok fine how about tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Ooh sorry I can't I'm um uh hanging out with um Calum." Ross answered back.

"Ross your just making up excuses to not be with me. Listen if you don't want me to be bothering you than why don't just tell me like Riker said to scoot my booty out of here and your life because if that's what you want I'll do that and I'll never bother you again for the rest of your life."

Ross sighed "No Laura you're right I'm just making excuses up but it's because I'm scared that if I get back with you you'll cheat again." He told her.

"I know that you're scared to trust me again trust me I'd feel the same way." Laura said.

"Well I don't know about that sentence said I'd have trust you and I still can't trust you but I guess that I can go to your house right after the concert." Ross said.

"Uh yeah great see you later" Laura said as she walked away a small smile forming on her face.

Ross leaned back against a wall and sighed. "What the hell did I just do?" He asked his own self.

"Hey Ross it's time to go back on stage and I think we finally calmed Rydel down man she really hates Laura. But hey who could blame her she's a cocky conceited jerk who makes really good cookies." Rocky said.

Ross laughed "Yeah I guess she does, come on lets go." Ross said as he wrapped his arm around Rocky and they back where the rest of the band was.

"Aw how cute the two brothers mister Ross and Rocky Lynch everybody these guys are the sexiest brothers you'll ever see." Ratliff said which caused Ross and Rocky to laugh.

"Well what am I a moldy slice of pizza? I'm part of the Lynch brothers also!" Riker said.

"Are you sure? Are you positive you aren't one of the Lynch sisters?" Ratliff asked him mocking him in a good natured way causing everyone in the band except Riker to laugh.

"Ha-ha very funny Ratliff." Riker said sarcastically.

_Rydel had her hands wrapped into fists and had a whole bunch of water bottles crushed around her with her converse tied together. Her face fuming as red as the devil._

"Uh Rydel why do you look like someone just ripped all your tutus?" Ross asked.

"BECAUSE I'M SO FREAKIN MAD WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS RUINING OUR LAST CONCERT ON OUR WORLD TOUR?! OH IF SHE EVER COMES BACK INTO OUR LIFE I SWEAR I WILL HURT HER AND THIS TIME RIKER WON'T BE THERE TO STOP ME!" Rydel yelled.

"Hey, hey calm down ok I know she messed up but don't you always say that everyone deserves second chances so why don't we just give her a second chance?" Ross told her.

Rydel looked at

him as if he was crazy. YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?! SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON WHO DOESN'T DESERVE A SECOND CHANCE SHE'S AN EVIL GUTLESS RAT WHO SHOULD JUST BURN DOWN IN!" Rydel was yelling as Riker interrupted her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Yeah as you can see Rydel isn't loving Laura this second or any second and she loves everything see Ross she's no good for you now come on we have to be on stage in a minute or else Rydel is going to go get a poor innocent jelly donut and kills it." Riker said

Ross laughed nervously. "Yeah there is no way I would even think about going to her house tonight." Ross's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. Why would I say that?!

"Uh we don't know." The band all said in unison.

_Ross ran on stage while the rest of the band ran after him and they resumed the concert._

*After the Concert*

"Hey guys I might be late tonight I'm um going to Calum's" Ross told the rest of the R5 gang.

"Yeah ok that'll be good for you especially since Rydel is going cookoo." Riker said

Rydel hit him playfully. "Hey I'm not going crazy!" She said as she laughed.

"Yeah whatever see you guys later" Ross said as he walked out.

_Ross was now on his way to Laura's house, he remembered last time he was on his way to Laura's house he was listening to some artist's catchy songs. That artist even made him smile again even when his siblings couldn't._

"Wow that artist must have some magical powers he made me smile again and that girl wow that girl had such a beautiful voice the most amazing one I have ever heard and I'm talking to myself and wow still talking to myself, well its official I Ross Lynch am officially going crazy." Ross said talking to himself.

_Ross had gotten to Laura's apartment and knocked on the door, this was weird for him he usually just used his key to her apartment_ _he sometimes stayed over because they'd be watching a movie and it had gotten too late to go home. Laura opened the door with a smile on her face._

"You actually came." Laura said.

"Of course I did." Ross said as he rolled his eyes

"Uh well come on in" Laura said as she opened the door wide enough for him to come in.

"Thanks." Ross said as he walked in. "So what do you want?" he asked.

"I want you." she said as she got closer to him

Ross laughed nervously. "Me?" Ross asked

Laura laughed. "Yes you, what are you scared?" She asked him mockingly.

"Oh no Ross Lynch never gets scared." Ross answered

"Oh are you sure about that because he looks pretty scared to me." Laura said.

"Ok fine I am a little scared I mean this would be my first time and this wouldn't be your first time, I don't know what this is like while you do, what if I'm not as good as that other guy?" Ross admitted.

"Ross that day you walked in I have to admit things did look heated and maybe things would have gotten even more if you didn't come in but this will be my actual first time." Laura told him.

"Oh so now you're saying I ruined your what was supposed to be your first time?" Ross said mad.

"No, no what I'm saying is that I'm glad you walked in because if you hadn't then things would have gone too far with me and that other guy and I didn't want that to happen he pressured me while you never would have done something like that, I was such an idiot for doing that to you and I always will be." Laura said.

"Hey you're not an idiot don't you ever call yourself that again everyone makes mistakes I mean you've hear the saying nobody's perfect." Ross said as he stroked her hair.

Laura smiled at him. "Thanks Ross you're really sweet." She said.

"I try my best." Ross answered back then he slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly and sweetly.

Laura was tooken back but like you would have guessed kissed back.

They made their way up to her room where I think you guys know what they did.

*The Next Day*

Ross woke up shirtless and with Laura's arms wrapped around him and her head buried in his chest he smiled. Memories of last night replayed through his head, his first time, and their first time.

Laura slowly woke up and turned her head to look at him a big smile on her face.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ross said as he smiled as big back at her.

"Hey there cutie" Laura said as she ruffled his hair.

"I trust you, and can I just say this even though I said about a billion times last night I love you." He told her.

Laura smiled as bright as a Christmas tree. "I love you too" She answered back.

"Oh but not as much as I love you." Ross said as he booped her nose.

"Uh no way I love like a gazillion times more than you love me." Laura replied.

"Hell no that's not possible my little Laura I am completely in total love with you." Ross said.

"We could go on like this for ages" Laura said as she laughed.

"Yeah because I'm crazy its true crazy for you" Ross said as he laughed along with her.

Laura stroked his hair. "I wish you could stay here with me and we could get married and form a family." Laura told him.

Ross leaned their foreheads together and whispered. "Me too our baby would be amazing."

Laura smiled. "He'd have your cute looks and be a rock star just like you."

"And he'd have your brains, songwriting skills, acting skills and would have your adorable brown eyes." Ross said as he smiled back.

"Our kid would be the best kid ever." Laura said.

"Yeah he would." Ross said as he turned his head and looked at the clock, his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I promise I'll be back later." Ross said as he got up and started getting dressed.

"Aw can't you just stay a little longer please for me." Laura begged.

"You know if I could I would stay here for like forever but I can't but I promise I'll be back." Ross said said as he gave her a quick kiss.

Laura smiled and said. "Ok I'll see you later I love you."

"I love you too babe." Ross said and with that he was out the door and on his way home.

*At the Lynch home*

Ross walked in trying to hide the huge smile on his face. "Hey guys I'm back home!" he yelled as he entered the house.

"Hey honey I haven't seen you in what seems forever." Said his mother, Stormie hugging him.

"Hey mom I've missed you too." Ross said hugging back.

The rest of the Lynch siblings ran into the room and looked at Ross worriedly.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Ross asked his siblings.

"Are you ok, are you hurt?" Rydel asked him.

"Uh yeah why wouldn't I be?" Ross said.

All his siblings looked at one another nodded.

"Ross uh well this is hard to say but well Rydel why don't you take this one." Rocky said.

"Well we know you were at Laura's and well uh Riker you know what why don't you take it from here." Rydel said.

Riker sighed. "Ross look there is no easy way to say this but Laura's apartment building it uh just uh burned down and she was in." Riker said. "I'm so sorry Ross." He reached out and joined the hug between Ross and Stormie.

_The rest of the Lynch siblings also joined the hug, Ross stood there motionless. How could this be happening he had just gotten back together? They were just talking about their future, about the baby they'd have one day. They had just had it. This couldn't be happening not now, not to him. He had promised her he'd be back now he would never ever see her again. It took him forever to get over her the first time but now he was never going to get over her there was no way he was he would never love anyone else he would always remain single and devoted to Laura. Or will another shy petite brunette change that?_

*Back to reality*

Ross sighed tears where prickling his eyes but he was trying really hard to hold them back he couldn't cry anymore in front of her and then he said. "And that's the story."

Ally sat there, his story is probably even more depressing than hers is because at least when Austin passed she was always with him. Austin & Ally where one of those hard to find teenaged couples that had never been on and off they were always on and that's what she loves to think about when she's missing him and that she still has a part of Austin always with her the memories in her heart and their son.

"Ross I'm so sorry to hear that, that must have been so hard to deal with." Ally said.

_Ross nodded not looking at her tears slowly flowing down his cheeks. Ally hugged him from behind._

"Hey don't be afraid to look at me its ok I promise I won't laugh and I never will I'll always be there for you no matter what even if you screw up big time and I'm pretty sure that could happen knowing you." Ally told him.

Ross chuckled and put his hands over Ally's and turned to look at her. "Thanks Ally you're a really good friend." Ross said.

"I try my best." Ally answered and then she yawned.

"Oh uh are you tired?" Ross asked.

"Yeah but now it's my turn to tell the story so lay down and relax as we go to story land." Ally told him.

Ross laughed and layed down and he pulled Ally right there next to him her hands landing on his chest she laughed and also layed her head on his chest.

**(A/N) Hey guys well I don't know if you guys think this was rushed but I just want to end the flashbacks so it could get into the story with their relationship growing and everything. Anyway the next chapter will be the last chapter that will be all of a flashback or well at least that's what I am planning but you never know I could change my mind. But I honestly don't think I will. Anyway thanks for reading the chapter and it would mean a lot to mean if you guys shared your thoughts of it by reviewing. Until next time!**


End file.
